


Sleeping At Last

by aboutboys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accident, Car Accidents, Crying, Death, M/M, No Smut, One Piece - Freeform, One Shot, Sad, extremely sad, not suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutboys/pseuds/aboutboys
Summary: His disease didn't end up killing him.It was over when he put down the pen.Not even a seat belt could save him.





	Sleeping At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Sup.
> 
> i really hope you guys don't get confused with this piece.  
> Its written really strangely. Pay attention to the fonts!
> 
> Don't cry too much lmao, I was a wreck writing this. 
> 
> OOHH wait Listen to 'Already Gone, By Sleeping At Last,' for better results. ha.
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> A

This font is used to describe Harry's actions.

 ** **This font is used to describe Louis’ actions**** _ _.__  

 

_(This font is used to show you the letter Harry receives.)_

EDIT:  The Italic font won't show up on AO3 so I've put brackets for when the letter is shown.

 

-

 

Shaky hands open the letter, his breathing is ragged and his eyes are scanning for the answers.

 

****His cerulean eyes are beginning to pool, hands gripping the steering wheel. He needs to get far, he needs to leave those pages unturned, it would only end with the same cursive.** **

****

__(I never wanted it to end like this, but no matter how hard we would try, the fact would remain. I am a walking time bomb. When I go off, I don’t want you to be there. It’s better this way, that’s all I can promise you.)_ _

__

Harry’s throat begins to tighten, it’s tight and his tongue feels thick, it’s harder to swallow now. The ink on the paper is sometimes smudged and hard to see, but Harry knows every letter well. He has only seen it in a dream, a bad one.

 

****He has a pained smile on his face, the tears now seamlessly pushing past his defence. He is alone, he is the threads on your jumper, the ones that are fraying. Darkness has him by the ankles and the only road he sees is red, he can’t see anything past his death. All he has left is time and the little gas he has left.** **

****

__(I never should have let you in, it was doomed to fail anyway. Wasn’t it? There’s not a proper way to love when your best friend is death. You gave me everything, Harry, everything that I’ve ever wanted in life. I’m nothing but sorry that our story turned out like this, I should’ve never dragged you along. I’m sorry.)_ _

__

And Harry can’t breathe. Harry can’t see. He doesn’t know if there’s anyway to get past this. His entire world is crumbling around him, there’s a void of fathomless oblivion in Harry’s chest. Harry belongs to the darkness, without Louis, his eyes don’t know what the light looks like no longer.

 

****He’s been driving for miles. Every minute seems like an hour and his thoughts are drowning him with fear for what’s to come of him. He wanted to breath, to see, to hear, to taste, and live. Someone took that away from him and all he has left are the tears in his eyes and the crippling dread in stomach. He’s ruined the people he loves around him since the time he told them his name.** **

****

__(We were always meant to say goodbye. Ever since I wrote my name on that folded note and handed it to you under the school desks. I love you. I love you so much, you invented the light in my darkness, you matter. If you love me, you’ll let me go, remember our promise? Let me be be a happy part of your life, don’t let me haunt you, let our memories be a fond smile. I want you to know that you couldn’t have loved me better, I want you to move on for me. That’s why I’m already gone. It doesn’t matter, it’s going to end in the same pain as it always would’ve. I’m just making it easier. Go down to that lake, throw a pebble and watch it sink, watch it and let it go. Let me be that pebble. Just know I love you. Always. -L)_ _

__

Harry’s legs fold beneath him. His name escapes him like a mantra, sobs clouding his room, their room. Harry knows there’s nothing he can do, he’s gone. But Harry is selfish enough to try, selfish enough to grab his car keys and stumble out of their apartment. Louis had always been a constant in Harry’s life, he could never really believe he’d be gone.

 

 ****His eyes are blurry and blinking isn’t helping. The speed is flying past double digits and one swerve would end it all. Louis doesn’t even try. He doesn’t need to, he can’t see a thing and the wheels spins when it hits something small, yet there, in the road. The car is flung into the side of a building, not even a seat belt could spare you. He’s** ** **_**_already gone_ ** _ ** ****, far gone, by the time the paramedics make his aid.** **

****

 

****


End file.
